Hidan no Aria: The Movie - Being A Shadow Target (Scene 3)
by LauHI
Summary: Aria, Riko and Kinji were heading back to Tokyo Butei High School to carry out the investigation about the invisible threat. They think that the school is a safe compound, however, they did not take a second look at what the unexpected can really happen to them. Eventually, the unexpected did happen and leaving the Buteis to a life-and-death situation. Can this be the end of them?


Aria's father, Roger, has asked Aria and her Butei friends to go back to Tokyo Butei High School with the other Butei Agents there. Aria has told Roger, Kinji and Riko that it is quite possible that the death of Aria's mother, Kinzaki, may not be a suicidal case. She continued on by speculating that somebody who is working on the inside may spark this conspiracy which lead to killing Kinzaki in jail, and the trap which was set up to kill not only Kinji and herself, but also directly to Riko and the other Butei Agents. In addition, Aria warned the rest that they need to be meticulous of who they came into contact with and what information is provided in and out of the Butei Agency.

Eventually, Aria has contacted the Europe Butei Agency Investigation Unit to hire forensic experts and investigators in London to solve the mystery behind her mother's death in jail. Morever, Aria has bought tickets for Kinji, Riko and herself to head back to Tokyo Butei High School on another private jet to carry on the investigation with the others.

Once Aria, Kinji and Riko touched down in Tokyo and headed towards the Tokyo Butei High School, they started to do the paperwork of the investigation reports about the linkage between the death of her mother in jail, the well-planned and well-organized ambush of the private plane Aria and Kinji are on to London and the truth behind the conspiracy, which Aria claimed that the Buteis are being spied by German/Japanese agents from the outside. Unfortunately, with all of the Buteis' hard efforts, they cannot find a concrete leak which help to stop the threat from happening. Aria is almost completely devastated by her failure to solve the case.

All of a sudden, at the midst of the Buteis' investigation, Aria and Kinji has heard a ticking sound coming along some corridors in Tokyo Butei High School. They are wondering what that sound can be. So, they go out and walk along the trace where the sound is coming from, and to their sights, they saw a bomb planted in one of the rooms where it is located precisely the core point of which can create a massive blasting to the whole school. Aria and Kinji are feeling uneasy. Aria explained to Kinji that the bomb is actually German made, as proven by the complicated construction of the wiring, the trigger, the electronics of the bomb and so on. They tried to defuse it, but they cannot as the time on the bomb ticks by second after second and the circuit labyrinth in the bomb. They ran back to the Butei Agents as quickly as possible to warn that it is a bomb which is going to explode, however, it is too late. The bomb is detonated. Aria and Kinji shouted the rest to jump out of the windows, and leaving them wounded really badly once they hit the concrete below the school compound.

Aria, Kinji, Riko, Reko, Shirayuki and the rest are all badly wounded. Blood is oozing out from some of the other Butei agents' injuries, like they are being soaked in a blood bath. Casualties are high: Some people inside who cannot escape on time died eventually in the blast, and some died because of the excessive damages to their injuries and help is almost impossible at that time. After a few minutes, Aria saw a mysterious looking man with a stylus on one hand keeping into a phone on the other, placing into his pocket of his jeans, and walk away with a devilish and vengeful grin on his face outside the school compound, "disappeared" into the streets. She cannot recognize him because he is wearing a pair of sunglasses. The man's final words to the Buteis are "Goodbye, Buteis. Fools like all of you will be forever be our enemies" in German. Aria is completely in fury and in pain. Can this be the end of the Buteis' confidence to stand up against the threat which they cannot see? Or is it just the start of the threat to destabilise the Buteis' power to kill the enemy which they do not know who they are really fighting against and for their survival?

- End of Hidan no Aria: The Movie - Being a Shadow Target (Scene 3)

- Next: Hidan no Aria: The Movie - Being a Shadow Target (Scene 4)


End file.
